


Sandy Gears

by Arodwritesinarchive



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Destruction, End of the World, Future, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Near Future, Original Fiction, Other, Robots, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodwritesinarchive/pseuds/Arodwritesinarchive
Summary: 702 is a robot with quite a temper he and a few others are thrown out into the dessert. Can he and the others make it in the harsh climate or will they end up rusting in amongst the sand dunes?





	Sandy Gears

**Author's Note:**

> Welome to my story it's my first one so enjoy! Also I'm sorry if its the wrong fandom I don't mean to offend anyone sorry.

“If I had known what I know now, I never would have attacked that man,” The Bot buzzed irritated at the men driving the car. The Robot couldn’t see him the cargo load was blocked off by a one-sided window. The cargo load was quite dark but, the bot adjusted to the light he can see a few other bots they were clearly malfunctioning. 

“Well too bad this is your third strike you are lucky you got this I voted for you to be torn to shreds however, I guess this is the next best thing.” The man on the passenger side simply stated not even batting an eye towards the bot.

“I simply misidentified him I thought he was a different person.”The bot leans back making a clink on the metal cargo load.

“You were clearly in front of them when you attacked them Bot 485702,” The Man corrected from the other side of the glass.

“I just go by 702,” 702 murmured. Soon the truck stops in its tracks,“Why the stop?” 702 glances at the others who were just as confused as he is. 

The man and the driver push a few buttons and a few clicks later the cargo load starts lifting and the doors swing open forcing everyone out. 702 falls into the sand with the others and as his cameras adjust the driver and the man both get into the truck and sped off leaving a trail of dust leaving us in the desert. 702 gets up irritated “All this for a mistake!” He grabs a can and throws it full of anger. “And with these losers!’’ 

“We aren’t happy either.” A small Male AI bot got up. He seemed to be a rescue bot clearly made for major disasters but recently his model is now out of date maybe that’s why he was left here...but his model was created only 3 years ago when humans were coming up with new rescue procedures. “You don’t think that they had something else better to do but abandon us in the desert and leave us here and we were left with the one who had an anger AI issue?” 

“I don’t have an AI issue..It’s a bug my programmer made in my code.” 702 looked around for the truck “Well time to head home.”

“Home are you crazy they turned off our GPS so we couldn’t go home.” The AI chirped. 

“So. We can do it like the humans do it all the time just find a map and then we can find where we are and just map a way home.” 702 stated.

“Yeah how are we supposed to find a map? We’re in the middle of the desert.” One of the others struggled to get up with his arm missing. 

“Wing it? I don’t know there has to be someone who lives in the desert. Come on we'll make it!”, 702 helps the bot up. “So what are your names anyway?”  
“O-oh I’m Alpha 800.” The small robot chirped. “I-i was a rescue bot before but I am outdated now so they decided to throw me out.” 

“Caremaster 468” The one with the broken arm responded. “Clearly you can see why I’m here.”  
702 nodded and that’s when they all set track back to the city. None of them knew where home was but, they did anyway. “So what do you plan to do once you get back to the city?” The others just shrugged as they just kept walking. They all asked questions back and forth sometimes make fun of humans to lighten up the mood.  
Eventually their goals were forgotten they eventually found an abandoned city and created a civilization. Many robots came to the new city some were thrown out much like 702 and the original group. Others were running away from the human cities for various reasons. Soon a new goal risen to live completely independent from humans. 702 and the Originals were placed on the top as a government with each robot a leader to a section of their own.  
Caremaster had her arm repaired she had become the leader of robots that repair and heal the incomers from inside the city and the robots that hurt themselves outside the cities. Many new robots come from far and wide soon after a new language was developed and downloaded into everyone so communication was no longer an issue.  
Alpha began a to lead a board of robots that are able to withstand the harsh weather to explore the desert and map out the area for stray robots that have lost their way. Alpha did find the city he came from but that was not a desire to go back. He learned that the humans were full of greed and mistreated many robots causing many to rebel.  
As for 702 he became the leader of technological advancements. He led the city thinking of what the humans would do to him. They would deactivate him and scrap him completely but, he led the city to create many inventions that no human can possibly formulate.  
Decades have passed now and the robots accomplished their goals to the point that humans are not even a threat. Many of the them now no longer give themselves their manmade name of robots. It is unknown to humans since the no one can understand their language nor can even try to translate it.  
Alpha ran into 702’s laboratory in clear distress. “702 the humans are now attacking our borders what should we do sir?” Their new language was far faster than any human ear can comprehend.  
702 looks up from his computer he adjusted his coat and stood up to see Alpha from the series of holograms. “Well isn’t simple? Kill them off shouldn’t it be easy anyway?”


End file.
